Sweet Home Alabama
by country girl for life
Summary: Bella got pregnant and left home to live in New York, she had two kids, she was living the life, until her job leads her back home, where nobody knew she had kids. How well her family cope with the new Bella? read to find out!
1. HOOVER ALABAMA!

Bella POV

Me, and my two wonderful, yet loud kids live in a tiny duplex, my daughter Sofia. Who is 3 and my little baby boy Ethan who is just starting to craw.

I'm 20 years old and I had Sofia when I was 17 and Ethan when I was 19. My boyfriend left me and my kids. Once I found out I was pregnant with Sofia, I left live in New York to live with so relatives to finish school up there. So my parents never knew I was pregnant, they didn't know I had 2 kids either. I really packed up and left. I miss my family and friends but I realized that I couldn't face them. I knew I had to soon but I never thought it would be this quick. As I walked into work, my boss called me to his office.

"Bella, I need you to do some work down in one of our southern companies. I'm promoting you now, so you a head editor, you can work from home but I need you to go into the office once a week. This job is going to pay a lot more than what your making now, a little more than twice as much, it is in the big city there, Hoover, what do you say?" My boss asked,

"Hoover Alabama?" I was surprised I was from Pigeon Creek which was a half hour away.

"Yes, is that a problem?" he said

"Can I get back to you on that?" I asked him

"Sure, but I need to know by 2 00 today."

"okay thanks"

I was a book editor; I went in 3 times a week. I knew I couldn't pass this up, it was so my kids could have a better life, and they could meet family. This was fate, bringing me back to my family.

It was 1:30pm I decided to go and talk to my boss.

"When do I have to be there by?" I asked

"A week." He said calmly.

A week! My head screamed "okay, well I hope to see you around, if your ever down there, please let me know, id love to show you around."

"Show me around?" he asked

"Yes, Hoover is a half hour away from my home town."

"Really? He said

"Yah, well I got to go pick up my kids, bye" I said

"Bye, good luck!"

**Did you like it? I'm thinking about writing more. Please comment, I might post another chapter up today, depends on if I get comments, it well get better, and have longer chapters… Thanks :)**


	2. Moving

Bella POV

As I got home. I started thinking,

'What was I going to tell them?

That I got so wrapped up in my career?

Or I could go with the truth; I was scared to tell them…

Should I call them now?

So I just show up?

Would they recognize me?

What would they say?

I decide to flip a coin, tails I call them heads I show up, it seemed to take forever, but as it hit the ground I saw it was heads.

Now do I take the kids in the house or maybe, I could find a daycare for an hour or so…

Heads I take em, tails I don't, this one didn't take as long as I thought it would, so it was tails.

Maybe I could leave them off at Jaspers house, a couple houses down. Jasper was my best friend he had an older brother and a twin sister. Jasper was the same age as me and his twin Rosalie too. Edward was Jaspers older brother, who was the Jock in high school. I liked him when we were younger, but not any more, he got me really mad.

I had twin siblings; this may sound really weird but, my brother Emmett, and sister Alice. That might sound really strange, because well Emmett is huge and Alice is petite. But they are only a year older than me and so are Edward and Rosalie.

I decided to get packing; we would leave in tomorrow mourning. All I had to do was pack my stuff up. I decided to call Jacob to help me move all my stuff in to the enclosed trailer.

I won a 2010 Ford f-350 super duty truck and trailer, that's a another story.

After I loaded what was mine and the kids, which included, a baby crib, playpen, toys, dipper bags, outfits. Shoes, stroller, ect. Then just what I needed, then we were leaving in the mourning. I was staying in the house for free. So I could just pack up and go when ever I wanted.

I bulked in Sofia in her car seat and I put Ethan in his car seat we were leaving to the air port. I hired someone to drive my truck and trailer down where, I had suit case full of clothes for a couple days for me and the kids, and toy's, and the pop up play pen in another suit case, with Sofia's car seat, and the base of Ethan's car seat. Then I had a dipper bag as a carry on.

This was going to be a long flight.

"Mama" Sofia said

"Yes hunny?" I asked

"Ware r e going?" she asked (where are we going)

"Back to Mama's old home"

"k." she said. We were sitting in a 3 seated row. Sofia was by the window and I was in the middle seat and Ethan was on the towed the isle.

Ethan cried for about 20 mins total, take off and landing. Sofia got kind of scared but she wouldn't tell me. It was around a 2 hour flight **(a/n, that's what I'm guessing) **

So it was decent, I had a cab pick us up and then drive me to that old house I was just couldn't wait to see. On the half hour drive, Ethan woke up so I had to feed him.

Sofia was not a talker much; she just sat back and watched. Then I started thinking,

What if he moved out? What if they moved? Then my brain took over with what ifs.

"Is this the house?" the cab driver asked.

"I looked at it, yes it is, thanks. I paid him then he came out and helped me with the luggage. I got Sofia and Ethan out. I put Ethan's in his car seat on the ground. I pulled the luggage up to the door and then grabbed Ethan. Sofia grabbed my hand. I put Ethan down, to knock on the door. Some one opened the door. It was Edward.

"Hello" he asked

"Hi, remember me, Bella Swan" I said with a smile.

"JASPER!" he yelled "1 sec." he told me.

Jasper came walking down the stairs.

"May I help you?" He said

"How come no one remembers me?" I said

"Why isn't it Mrs. Bella Swan." He said "come in come in." he opened the door wider

"And who do we have hear?" he bent down to Sofia's level.

"Sofia" she said

"And how old are you?"

She put up 3 fingers.

"Three years old!"

She giggled

We walked in, "and who is this" Jasper asked

"This is Ethan, he's 9 months old" I put Ethan on the ground. Jasper came up to give me a big hug.

"Bella! When did you have kids?"

"I'll tell you later, but do you mind watching them for an hour or so, I got to go see my parents, then I'll come get them."

"Okay take your time." He said

"Sofia, be good for momma"

"K" she said I handed the bag to Jasper

"Thanks" I said before walking out the door.

Now it was time to face my parents.

I walked up those familiar steps, and knocked on the door, the door bell was still broken.

"Honey, someone's at the door" my dad yelled

"Why don't you get it?" My mom yelled

Then after a little bit I knocked the door again

I heard my mom scattering to the door.

"o lord have mercy, Isabella!"

"Mom!" I gave her a big hug.

"Bella?" I heard my dad get off his sofa, and walk over. I gave him a big hug too.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I told them

"We missed you to!" my mom said

We talked for about 20 minutes then my dad asked "where's your luggage?"

"O yah, I'll be right back" I said

"Where yah going?"

"I'll be back in 5 minutes or so" I told them running out the door

I ran up to jaspers house and knocked

Jasper came up holding Sofia, and then Edward came up holding Ethan.

"I got to hurry, my mom and dad are waiting" I told them

"Do you need help?" Jasper asked

"Sure."

"Mamma air e goin?" Sofia asked (mamma where we going)

"To see grandma and grandpa" I said

Jasper carried the luggage, while I carried the kids.

I told him to just leave it on the front porch. Then he walked home.

I told Sofia to wait by the side, where they couldn't see her or Ethan. I carried my luggage in.

"How much did you bring?" my dad said

"That's a lot for you," my mom said

"Well this is for the next 2 days; the rest is in my truck and trailer. That's being drove hear by some nice person."

"What?" my mom said

"Well I'm moving back hear, and do you mind if I stay hear just until I find a house, and before you say anything see what else I got, I'm not just packing for me anymore"

I told Sofia to walk in as I grabbed Ethan.

"These are my kids, your grand kids!" I told them.

"O my" my mom said "they look so much like you!"

I couldn't help but smile "this is Sofia, she's three, and this is Ethan, who is 9 months"

"Sofia comes give grandma and grandpa a hug!" my mom said

Sofia ran and gave my mom a hug then my dad picked her up. Sofia just giggled.

I took Ethan out of his car seat and handed him to my mom.

"There both so cute Bella!" My mom held him; Ethan woke up and wanted to be fed. As I fed him though a bottle, I changed his dipper and he fell asleep. My dad helped me set up the play pen for them to sleep in it was around 9 when I told them good night and went up to my room I haven't slept in since I was sixteen.

**So? Did you think it was good or not? It's going to get better…. Any ideas on what should happen next? Hmmm I don't know, I'm just going on what ever pops into my head right now. :) o and I know its moving fast, but its going to slow down in the next chapter :)**


	3. Meeting Rose's Boyfriend and his Sister

Bella POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and scrambled eggs. Mmmhmmm that's my favorite.

I slept until 6 am, I looked over to get my kids but then I saw they weren't there, and my mom and dad probably took em. I walked out to see my mom holding Ethan, and Sofia was sitting in my dads lap watching t.v.

As soon as Sofia saw me she came running up and gave me a hug.

"Momma momma" she said

"Hi sweetie" I said picking her up.

"Alice and Emmett are coming home tonight for supper!" My mom said

"Really!" I said

"Yah!"

"Hmmm well I gotta go over to Jaspers; I want to hang out with him today"

"Okay"

After we ate, I and the kids went over to jaspers house.

I knocked on the door, Rosalie answered,

"Hey, Bella, Sofia, Ethan!" She said "come in!"

"Hey Rose" I said giving her a hug. "I don't wanna be rude, but wares Jasper?"

"Him and Edward went somewhere." She said "why do you ask?"

"Well I have nothing to do." I said

"If you want to go shopping! I need advice on what to ware to 'meet the parents' tonight."

"Sure, can the kids come to?"

"Well DUH!" she said.

"I'd say 'let's take my truck' but well it does not hear yet."

"We can use my car, no problem" we walked out to her car. It was a bmw m3 red convertible! I loved it.

"Do you mind watching them; I just gotta run to the house to get car seats!"

This was going to be so much fun! I can't wait. I and Rose were friends but not as close as me and Jasper. As I walked inside my dad said

"Gee Bell's just ditch your kids I see" he said

"Ha-ha no, i'm going shopping with Rose and the kids."

"Have fun!" my mom said

"Well do" I said grabbing the seats and jogging over to her house.

As I ran over Rose was holding Sofia on her hip and Ethan was in his car seat.

"Got em." I said

"Cool, you put in Ethan's and I'll put in Sofia's" she said

"yeaaaa" Sofia yelled.

I buckled Ethan's base of the car seat in and the car seat in and made sure it was level. Then were off to a day of shopping.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Where going into Hoover, to the mall."

"cool." We were listing to a county radio station when Rain is a good thing by Luke Brian came on.

All I listened to in New York was country.

Just as the choirs came on, I and Rose started singing

"_Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey, and whiskey makes my baby, get a little frisky" _

I and Rose started laughing then we heard a gurgling.

I looked back and saw Ethan smiling.

"Bella they are so CUTE!" Rose said

"I know!" I said

We pulled into the mall after that. We went into babies R us and got Ethan some more outfits, and then we went to Gap kids for Sofia. She got a lot of new shirts and shorts.

I got a spaghetti strapped dress, which went to my mid thigh. That had a V neck with grey on the Chest, Purple from the bottom of my Chest till my Belly button then Yellow to the bottom, but a Grey strip on the bottom. And a got a strapless dress, and some new cow boy boats. Rosalie said that there was going to be a consurert I could ware that to soon.

Rose got some dresses and new cow boy boots.

"Let's go get some Ice Cream!" Rose said

"ICE CREAM" Sofia yelled

"shhhh" I told her

"Ice cream!" she said

On our way to get our ice cream, Rose was telling me about her boyfriend.

"O and he's hear, he's gonna call when he see's us"

"Okay I can't wait to meet him!"

"O you have no Idea."

After we got our ice cream, Rose got a call

"It's my boyfriend" she answered. Then she handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey turn around!" I remembered that voice as I turn around I ran and gave my Brother a hug "EMMET! I missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too" then someone stepped out and said "Hey what about me!"

"ALICE! I've missed you so much to!"

"IK I missed you to!" After out hugging.

"I KNEW IT!"

"What?" Alice, Emmet and Rosalie said coming up behind me with the kids and the bags.

"You guys would get together!"

"Well you knew right!"

"Mamma who who!" Sofia said pointed at Alice and Emmet.

"Well that's Mammas, Brother and Sister, you Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmet"

"MY LITTLE SISTER HAD KIDS!" Emmet yelled

"Yes, this is Sofia, She's 3 and this is Ethan who's 9 months." Alice gave Sofia a hug and whispered something in her ear. Emmet then took Sofia and picked her up. Alice then took Ethan from me.

"I have the CUTEIST NICE AND NEPHEW EVER!" Alice said

**So howed you like it? Sorry it took so long, my mom took my computer away so I couldn't write. **


End file.
